


Letters to You

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, beginning of relationship, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: It all began with an email, but there's no telling where the future will take them.





	Letters to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boshtet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshtet/gifts).



Falere watched as the workers started rebuilding the monastery around her. She was still grieving for the sister that had perished in the battle with the Reapers. She’d been surprised when they’d shown up so soon after the Shepard defeated the Reapers. Her mother had ensured Falere had the basic necessities to survive and had promised to visit, but this didn’t seem like her mother’s doing. There was only one other person that Falere could imagine doing such a thing and she sat down at one of the terminals to send an email.

_Dr. T’Soni,_

_I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you during this time of rebuilding, but are you the one who sent these workers to rebuild the monastery? I’ve questioned them but they only give me the name Shadow Broker. It seems rather odd that such an individual would become involved with this old ruined building. I can’t help but feel that you and my mother had a hand in this._

_Falere_

Liara stared at the email with her brow furrowed. How had Falere figured it out? Samara had assured her that the donations and workers would keep her identity a secret, but it seemed that the asari maiden was smarter than she’d counted on. A warm feeling settled in her chest as she tapped the keys on her terminal to reply to Falere. It was pleasant to be able to speak freely to another asari, even if she was trapped in the monastery due to her condition.

_Falere,_

_It is no inconvenience at all. I will admit that the workers were sent by me. I did not wish for you to remain with the building in the state it was in. I apologize for the deception, but I did not want you to feel indebted to me._

_Dr. T’Soni_

Falere smiled as she saw the email from Liara. She chuckled as she read the doctor’s words. “Not feel indebted? How could I not? You’re rebuilding my home.” Falere murmured as she looked down at the terminal screen. Her mother had visited and agreed to stay once Thessia was mostly rebuilt. Falere knew it would be good to have her close by again. An idea came to her and she typed up a reply.

_Dr. T’Soni_

_If it would not be trouble, I would like to extend an invitation for you to visit when the monastery has been rebuilt. You should see what your generous donations have helped build. I would also like to thank you in person._

_Falere_

Liara started at the reply, and she was unsure of how to reply. She wanted to go and visit. The asari at the monastery had been peaceful and kind before the Reapers had corrupted them and turned them into the Banshee. Her fingers drummed on the desk as she thought of how to reply. She wanted to visit but wasn’t sure how it would go. A heavy sigh had her shoulders drooping as she tried to think of a reply.

“Dr. T’Soni, I detect that you are currently experiencing a drop in endorphins and are entering a depressive state. Is there any way that I can help?” Glyph asked as he bounced just behind her. Glyph had been by her side since she became the Shadow Broker. She smiled at the bouncing ball of light as he waited patiently for her answer.

“It’s all right Glyph. I’m not truly sad, more confused. It will work out.” Liara chuckled as Glyph pulsed once in confusion before spinning to show he accepted her answer. Liara looked down at the keyboard and knew what her answer would be.

_Falere,_

_It is no trouble to visit. I will be stopping by soon to check on the progress of the workers. Please do not trouble yourself on account of my visit, I do not wish to cause you unnecessary stress. May the Goddess guide your steps. As an aside, you do not have to use my title to address me. Please feel free to use my name._

_Liara_

Falere stared in amazement at the reply. The doctor was going to visit soon and she didn’t want Falere to go out of her way. That was not going to happen. Falere went over to one of the construction workers and asked about getting a guest room ready for the asari doctor. The foreman agreed to make sure they had one ready in time for Liara’s visit and instructed the crew to start working on one. Falere thanked them with a warm smile as she went to reply to Liara’s email.

_Liara,_

_I know you said to not trouble myself, but I would feel like a bad hostess if I did not at least see to a room for you. I asked the foreman of the construction crew if they could have a room ready for your arrival. I await your arrival at the monastery, it will be good to see you again. Without having to worry about being attacked by Banshee again._

_Falere_

Liara chuckled as she saw Falere’s reply. Her lips slid into a sunny smile and for the first time since the defeat of the Reapers, Liara felt something like anticipation. She was eager to go and meet Falere, which surprised her greatly. Her heart sped up as she thought of visiting Falere and the monastery, which startled her from her thoughts. This was odd to feel like this, especially with Shepard still in critical care from the final battle.

The doctor smiled again as she drummed her fingers impatiently, her mind was trying to think of how to reply to Falere’s last email.

_Falere,_

_Speaking to the foreman is all right. I anticipated you might, so please don’t consider it a bother. I am looking forward to visiting and seeing the progress, as well as getting a chance to speak to you. May the Goddess be with you._

_Liara_

Falere chuckled to herself as she read the reply from Liara. Anticipation warmed her body as she found herself eager for Liara’s visit. She missed having company, especially the company of other asari. She and Liara corresponded via email until the day of the visit. Falere found herself confiding in the doctor, exposing her fears about her condition. She’d never have the connection that other asari have. As an Ardat-Yakshi, she killed any partners she tried to mind meld with. Liara had replied with kindness, not the hatred and vitriol that Falere was accustomed to, when Falere had explained how the condition made her hate herself at times. The doctor had also shared her feelings about the Reaper war and how it ended. There was great emotion behind the words written about Shepard and Falere could tell that Liara had deep feelings for the human Spectre. She wasn’t able to ascertain if they were platonic or romantic.  
Falere was starting to care for Liara, and that terrified her to her bones. She knew that she could never, ever speak of her feelings. The fear of being an Ardat-Yakshi would keep her silent and be satisfied with a friendship with the good doctor. The day of Liara’s visit, Falere took extra care with her appearance. She brushed it off as just making sure she was clean, as it was the first visitor aside from her mother in months. The sounds of the shuttle landing brought her out of the guest room she’d put the finishing touches on.

“Dr. T’Soni, welcome.” Falere smiled warmly at the other asari. Liara wore her normal attire of technician’s coat over dark pants. Falere extended her hand but was surprised when Liara embraced her in a warm hug.

“You know you do not have to refer to me as my title Falere. After all we’ve corresponded, I feel as if you are a treasured friend already.” Liara returned the smile, her eyes almost glowing with warmth. Falere was surprised to note that Liara’s eyes were blue, suggesting her parents were both asari. It didn’t bother her at all, but it added to what she knew about Liara now.

“If that is what you wish Liara.” Falere returned the embrace, hugging with a little more strength than a normal friend would. She treasured the feel of Liara’s warmth against her. “Now, I know you are eager to see the status of the monastery. The repairs have been going quite well with few setbacks.” Liara trailed behind Falere as they went through the monastery. The bombs had almost completely destroyed the great hall, where Falere’s sister had sacrificed herself to stop the Banshee from overtaking the place. The construction workers had almost completed construction and had put a statue of her sister to be a reminder of that night. Falere enjoyed sitting at the statue’s feet and reading from ancient asari texts.

“Oh, your sister’s statue is done.” Liara murmured in surprise as they stood in front of it. Falere nodded with a soft smile as she gazed up at the familiar face of her sister with a bittersweet pain. Liara stared at Falere’s face and saw the faraway look of pain in them. She turned to face the other woman. “Falere, will you be all right here? I must admit, I am a little unnerved at the thought of you being here all by yourself.”

“I appreciate your worry Liara. My mother will be joining me once the reconstruction efforts on Thessia are complete.” Falere enjoyed the thought of seeing her mother again, and for being able to stay with her now. “I don’t know when those reconstruction efforts will be done, but Mother keeps me updated periodically.”

“Falere.” Liara began and paused as she tried to find the right words. Falere had found a way into her thoughts. Pleasant thoughts and Liara hoped that Falere would take her suggestion seriously. As much as Liara enjoyed being on the Normandy, it was time for her to find a more permanent residence until she could get to Thessia again. “I want to ask if you would be all right with my setting up a temporary residence here. I need to have my feet on solid ground again and.” Liara paused once again as she tried to get her nerves under control. She’d faced down Reapers and Goddess knows how many other threats, but trying to get her feelings across always tongue tied her. “I wanted to ask if you. Well, I have come to care for you from our exchanges. And I wanted to be sure it was all right if I stayed here and got to know you better.”

Falere felt her heart soar at the words. She couldn’t believe that Liara was actually saying that the feelings were mutual, but the reminder of what she was killed her joy. “I’m an Ardat-Yakshi. I return the feelings for you, I have grown close to you as well. But we can never be together with my condition.” Falere locked her fingers together and stared down at them.

Liara smiled in understanding, she saw how Falere’s shoulders drooped in defeat. The tears were barely held in check as her hands trembled from containing her emotions. Liara covered her interlocking fingers with a soft touch, breaking them apart and bringing her close for an embrace. “Falere. There are many ways in which to celebrate a relationship. Mind melding is merely one of them. We can be together and celebrate in so many different ways, every day if we can.” Liara wrapped her arms around Falere’s trembling body as the tears began to fall. “All you need is to give it a chance.” A smile tugged at her lips as Falere’s arms came around her upper body.

“I want to. Promise me you won’t ever try to mind meld with me. Ever.” Liara promised and hugged her tighter. “I think we can take small steps. Starting with your move to the monastery.” Falere leaned back and gave Liara a watery smile.

“That sounds like a perfect beginning to me.” Liara smiled at Falere. They turned to face the statue of Falere’s sister. Liara made a solemn, silent vow to the statue to protect Falere and to ensure her happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get the email format to work for AO3. I tried and failed. Sorry.


End file.
